Combien de fois?
by Ailho
Summary: OS Hermione défend celui qu'elle aime auprès de sa belle famille...


Deuxième OS Ron/Hermione qu'eux pour une fois... Idée eu dans la nuit, tout était écrit dans mon cerveau mais c'est pas comme dans mon cerveau ...

En italique, les souvenirs...

Bonne lecture.

¤¤¤

**Combien de fois... ?**

Tout le monde était réuni au Terrier pour les fêtes, le Terrier s'était un peu agrandi pour accueillir, ils venaient de s'installer dans le salon après un somptueux repas fait par la maîtresse de maison. Arthur et Molly étaient dans le canapé près du feu alors que Bill s'installait dans le fauteuil en face de ses parents avec Fleur sur ses genoux pendant qu'Harry et Ginny s'installaient à terre dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, les autres canapés étaient pris par Fred et Angelina, George et Lee, Charlie et Joanne, puis Percy et Anne. Hermione et Ron eux, étaient assis dans un canapé assez mal loti.

Ar : J'ai encore fait des miracles tout seul dans ma cave à moldu

Mo : Tu ne vas pas en parler ?

Ron souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Hermione, l'embrassa, se leva et se dirigea vers ses neveux et nièces. **Combien de fois** allait-il faire ça pour échapper aux preuves d'amour de sa famille ?

He : **Combien de fois** Ron vous a aidé à faire une de vos reproductions moldues ?

Arthur regarda son dernier fils jouait avec un de ses petits enfants et se souvint.

_Arthur venait de finir sa cave à moldu et avait interdit à qui que ce soit de s'y approcher mais là, il avait besoin d'aide et de suite. C'est là qu'il vit une petite tête rousse qui avait à peine 6 ans._

_Ar : Ron !_

_Ro : Oh papa, je vais t'aider dit-il en se précipitant vers son père et en l'aidant à se démêler les mains des fils électriques._

_Depuis, Ron était le seul à pouvoir aller dans cet endroit particulier. Et c'est avec lui qu'il avait reconstruit des objets moldus durant toutes ces années et encore hier, il était là, c'est lui qui l'avait aidé à mettre la touche finale._

Arthur regarda sa future belle fille, c'est vrai qu'il s'était toujours mis en principal acteur de toutes ses confections moldues.

Mo : Mais là n'est pas la question Hermione, c'est juste que nous oublions que Ron fait des choses pour nous mais ...

He : **Combien de fois** vous lui avez demandé gentiment de faire quelque chose?

Molly regarda sa dernière petite fille qui avait un fou rire grâce à une histoire de Ron, elle avait les yeux dans le vague.

_Mo : Ron, RON VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !_

_Molly était dans le jardin, elle attendait son fils pour dégnomer le jardin._

_Mo : ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !_

_Ro : Oui, oui, j'arrive dit-il en s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier._

_Mo : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait deux heures que je t'appelle !_

_Ro : Je faisais à manger et je nettoyais la maison, que veux-tu que je fasse quoi ? _

_Mo : Dégnome le jardin._

_Elle rentra dans la maison et vit le repas en train de cuire et la maison brillait, tout était rangé._

Bi : Ron est celui qui nous rend moins service.

He : Combien de fois

Bill regardait son jeune frère prendre sa fille dans ses bras et montait la coucher.

_Bi : Mais je ne peux pas l'épouser ! Elle va être malheureuse, toujours loin de sa famille et_

_Ro : Bien sûr que non, tu l'aimes ?_

_Bi : Bien sûr que oui _

_Ro : Bill, Fleur t'aime, elle sait à quoi elle s'engage avec toi-même si elle prend pas le plus beau des Weasley... Elle n'attend que toi, elle veut te suivre là où tu iras, quoique tu dises quoique tu fasses car elle t'aime et toi, tu ferais tout ça ? _

_Bi : Bien sûr que oui !_

_Ro : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? _

_Bill sortit en courant de la chapelle du futur marié sans remercier son jeune frère qui avait le regard dans le vide. _

Ch : Tu vas croire que l'on s'est donné le mot pour te prouver le contraire mais on le connaît depuis plus longtemps que toi ...

He : **Combien de fois** l'avait écouté quand il en avait besoin ?

Ron redescendit et Artie, le premier fils de Bill et Fleur lui courra dans les jambes en lui demandant de dire encore une fois l'histoire de la grande bataille.

_Ch : Ron ?_

_Ro : Désolé, je ne savais pas que je te dérangerais_

_Ch : Ca ne va pas ? _

_Ro : Non pas trop, je ..._

_Ch : Bon petit frère, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit._

_Ron regarda son aîné allait se coucher et laissa glisser une larme._

He : **Combien de fois** ?

Gi : Il n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça mon frère !

He : **Combien de fois **t'a-t-il défendu ? T'as pris dans les bras quand tu pleurais à cause d'Harry ? **Combien de fois** ?

_Ron entrait dans la maison, il entendait des bruits étouffés dans le salon et s'approcha._

_Ro : Gin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il en la prenant dans ses bras_

_Gi : C'est Harry, il sort avec Cho ! Dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son grand frère._

_Ro : Il fait ça pour te rendre jalouse, car c'est toi qu'il aime, il me l'a dit encore hier ! Harry t'aime Gin, il a juste peur que tu l'aimes comme les autres l'aiment._

_Ginny releva la tête et allait dire quelque chose mais Ron mit un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_Ro : Moi, je le sais mais tu m'as fait promettre de ne rien lui dire, à toi de lui montrer Gin !_

He : Et depuis tu sors avec, non ?

Ginny baissa la tête.

Fr : Mais il ne se plaint jamais !

He : **Combien de fois** l'avez-vous laissé parler où laisser faire ?

Fred et George se regardèrent, c'est vrai que Ron était leur testeur bon gré malgré lui. Jamais il n'avait dit à Molly que c'était lui, jamais ! Il était devenu jaune après avoir manger un bonbon dans son plat, il avait perdu ses cheveux juste parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu juste tester un changeur de couleur de cheveux !

Ha : Pourquoi tu le défends si ardemment ?

H : **Combien de fois** l'as-tu remercié pour t'avoir sauvé ? Demanda t-elle en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Car Malefoy a fait ça, à fait ci mais Ron !

Harry la regarda et baissa la tête.

_Ro : Non vieux je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec cinq mangemorts, tu me prends pour un lion mouillé ou quoi ? _

_Harry regarda son meilleur ami, il y voyait de la détermination mais il ne vit pas le geste de son meilleur ami qui lui sautait dessus pour qu'il évite de se prendre un Avada Kedavra mais il ne vit pas que Ron se prit un sortilège._

_Harry se leva et tua les cinq mangemorts._

He : Il t'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois mais aucun remerciement dit-elle en regardant Ron qui était en train de jouer et de parler à tous ces neveux et nièces réunies.

Les enfants : T'es le meilleur tonton, t'es le meilleur.

Tout le monde regarda le fils soit le frère soit le meilleur ami, soit l'amant prendre une teinte rouge.

He : **Combien de fois** l'avez vous rabaissé juste parce qu'il n'était pas aussi mature que Bill ? Pas aussi courageux que Charlie ? Pas aussi drôle que Fred et George ? Et pas aussi charmant que Ginny ? Mais une chose est sûre, je ferais le nombre de fois ce qu'il le faut pour le convaincre qu'il est quelqu'un de génial, qu'il n'est pas mon deuxième choix et qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Car sa famille n'est pas aussi parfaite que lui selon tout les dires que l'on peut entendre sur vous tous réunis dit-elle en se levant et en prenant la main de Ron qui l'attendait près de l'escalier.

Toute la famille les regarda et entendit Ron parler

Ro : Tu as entendu ce qu'on dit les enfants ? Je suis le meilleur tonton qu'ils ont !

He : Mais tu es le meilleur mon amour, je t'aime.

Ro : Meilleur, que pour toi et les enfants mais c'est déjà pas mal dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils rigolaient alors que la famille Weasley baissait les yeux, **combien de fois** Hermione prouverait qu'elle avait raison ?

**Fin **

¤¤¤

Une review pour me dire si c'est bien ou pas car je peux mieux faire! Enfin ...


End file.
